


Gentleman, Tea, and Anniversary

by allodo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chinese Language, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allodo/pseuds/allodo
Summary: 一个有关绅士，茶和纪念日的故事。
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	Gentleman, Tea, and Anniversary

Gentleman, Tea, and Anniversary  
绅士，茶和纪念日

一个高尚的绅士的孩子总会学会自立，这是一条举世公认的真理。

Arthur放下手中握着的餐具，意识到自己在脑海中回顾《傲慢与偏见》第一章时，他的思绪飘到了他曾经的管辖地那边。当然了，他这些年来一直在思考这件事。他不是不留意周围事情的人，他有些预感。

他第一次看到Matt和Al贴在一起午睡的时候，他们还没比婴儿大多少。那时他们刚刚与对方见面。Al一如既往的容易注意力分散，但是他们依然很快的适应了对方。柔软的亚麻床单上，Al的一条腿搭在Matt蜷缩的膝盖上，金黄色的午后阳光洒在他们的白色的睡袍上，让他们暖哄哄的。这真可爱，Arthur想，他需要请画家把这一幕画下来。

后来他发现他不用特别珍惜那一幕，因为他每天都能见到他们黏在一起。即使他们分开摆弄积木的时候，他们也会时不时放下自己手中的玩具，趴到对方肩上，或者走过去，贴在对方腿边，看看对方在干什么。

Arthur没觉得这有什么。直到有一天，已经少年模样的Al在看书，而还是小孩子模样的Matt在一旁轻轻抚摸那只北极熊幼崽的时候，Arthur突然有了一丝危机意识。

无论Arthur怎么想，在Al身边的Matt，相比起来都显得更脆弱一些。于是他突然认识到一个很严重的问题：

他没有给Matt讲过那种事。

糟糕，他好像也从来没跟Al谈过那种事。可是Al总能自己找到答案，而且Al有很多狐朋狗友，包括几个Kevin和更多的Peter，谁知道这群小伙子是不是背着自己招惹上了那些乡下的姑娘，这个小混蛋。不不不，现在是Matt，他需要我的注意。我是一个负责任的人，和Francis不一样，那个法国蜗牛说不定比起红酒更喜欢Kevin，等下还是另一个Kevin，不不，回到Matt这里来。

“Matt，我能跟你说几句话吗？”他有些局促的说。他没有准备好这场谈话，但是实话说，他可能永远也不会为这种谈话做好准备。他知道这是尴尬的。

Al的从书本里抬起头来看着Arthur，他表情没有担忧，只是很关心。Matt站起来，有些好奇。

Arthur看向Matt：“没什么大事，亲爱的，只是想教你沏茶。”

Al低下头，继续看他的书。

Matt很开心的走过来，当他露出一个大大的笑容的时候，Arthur觉得自己的视野被点亮了。

多么纯洁的孩子啊，就像个天使。

然后他带他进了厨房，并立刻为自己接下来的这番话感到一些难以抵抗的负罪感。

他关上门，然后开始烧水。他一边拿出一个茶包，一边思索到底怎么开启这个话题。

“先生，”Matt有些疑惑了，“你有什么事想跟我说吗？”

“呃。”Arthur紧张的局促的憋出了一个音节，随后他意识到自己刚才这声音高的像个女士，于是他深吸一口气，做个男人，现在就说要不就永远不说，

“除了你自己，你不能让任何人碰你的重要区域。”看吧，他做到了，多负责啊。

等下，Arthur突然想到，这句话没说清楚，什么是重要区域？是Canada的重要区域，还是Matt的重要区域？我刚才担心哪一个来着？还有‘除了自己’这句话，他岂不是还会需要我解释？

“我的重要区域？”Matt的脸有点红，他的声音很轻。

干的漂亮，Arthur，你成功的让他不再纯洁了。Arthur有些慌乱，但是他不能表现出来。

Arthur的手颤抖的勾起来，无意识的指了指下面。当Arthur意识到他刚才做了什么的时候，他恨不得找个地缝消失在里面。可他不能退缩，只能尴尬的看Matt的脸。

“我明白了，”Matt马上说，他的脸现在红的像个番茄，但他快速的回答成功的把Arthur从尴尬中解脱出来，“我会记住这一点的。”他郑重的保证。

Arthur 长出了一口气，太好了，他其实并不擅长应付孩子，但是这回他成功了，他真诚的笑起来，“现在，Matt，我们来沏杯茶。”

下一次Arthur面临相似的问题的时候，Matt在闹别扭。是因为US的阿拉斯加和Canada的英属哥伦比亚省在争夺狭地。Arthur知道自己在这事上没多少话语权，而他也知道Matt是个很通情理的人。

他们和Al三个人沉默的坐在会场外面的走廊里休息，一会儿要进去签字。

Arthur的座位被安排在中间，他的左手边的Matt非常沮丧，他能理解这种心情，也知道Matt的沮丧主要指向自己。Arthur充满负罪感，于是他伸出左手，握上了Matt的手臂，轻轻的隔着袖子安慰他。Matt很僵硬，过了很久，他才放松下来。

Al坐在另一边，Arthur能感觉到他其实并没有因为获得了更多的土地而很开心。这有些奇怪，Arthur想，说不定Al确实关心Matt。考虑到他们多年前互相对对方的重要区域做了什么，等下，这是什么奇怪的说法，Arthur突然意识到，该死，说不定Francis是对的，他说不定真的不是一个正经的绅士。

Arthur感到了一种久违的尴尬，他放开自己的手，站起来，说：“我去沏杯茶。Matt你想来一杯吗？伯爵还是大吉岭？”

Matt没说话，Arthur叹了口气，决定为Matt沏一杯茶。他从小就喜欢伯爵茶，跟Al不一样。

“我想来一杯！”Al的大嗓门，“和Matt的一样！”

“我不给把我的茶叶倒掉的家伙沏茶，”Arthur尖锐的说，并且没有感到丝毫的歉意。

Al撇了撇嘴。

Arthur注意到Matt抬头看了看Al，然后对Arthur轻声说：“我想来一杯伯爵茶，谢谢了，Arthur。”

Arthur点点头，来到会议室旁边的餐厅，翻找茶包，在这种地方就很难到像样的茶叶了。他在心中依然感谢Matt和他的宽和。他终于找到一个像样的伯爵茶茶包，并且很绅士的决定也为Al沏一杯。

但是当他走回走廊里，眼前的一幕让他突然开始纠结自己是不是应该把刚沏好的茶扣在Al金灿灿的脑袋上。

Al的手跨过座椅，握住Matt的右手，他身体向Matt倾斜，他的眼睛非常郑重，非常真诚。而可怜的Matt，他的肩膀好像在颤抖，他好像在抽泣。

“别碰他。”Arthur的声音里充满怒火，他知道，即使他不像几年前那样强势，他依然可以让这群Americans忌惮。Al把手缩了回去，Arthur不知道他委屈的表情是什么意思。

但是他们三人接下来都没有说话，只是沉默的签了字。

第三次类似的情况发生的时候，Arthur庆幸自己当时没有喝Francis的红酒喝到头昏脑胀。那是发生在几年之后，Francis家里的沙发上。

他们刚刚结束一场丰盛的晚餐，Matt在厨房里帮助Francis收拾餐具。而Arthur被留下来和Al坐在一起。他们依然会吵架。但是这回，Arthur觉得Al比几年前要更成熟了，他们努力的好好说话，并且聊得不错。愣头青总会长大，Arthur觉得自己的教育果然是英明的，绅士的孩子，果然都成长的不错。这种骄傲一直存在，直到他们下一个话题。

“今天是我们订婚一年纪念日。”Al深吸一口气，“Matt觉得这应该是一个秘密，甚至Francis都还不知道，但是我想让你先知道，我希望能得到你的祝福。”他低声说。

Arthur突然有些蒙了，他不知道自己应该说什么。

怎么回事？什么时候的事？我怎么一点都没感觉出来？不对吧！

“Al，”Arthur觉得自己的眉头都拧住了，“你是在说去年那个降低关税的协议吗？”Al为什么可以这样自恋？难道他几杯酒下去就觉得他一求婚，Matt就欣然同意了吗？“Matt还没有同意吧。”Arthur无奈的继续说，“再说，你上次求婚的时候，Matt就跟我说了，你求婚的时候觉得你和他注定在一起，你觉得他会欣然接受你的手。可是接下来呢，你难道忘记你的……呃……重要区域是怎么被狠狠的”

“Arthur！”Al难以置信的看着他，“不是，这次是真的！不对，我的‘重要区域’不是华盛顿！”

“哦，”Arthur遗憾的说，“可怜的你。”

Matt端着茶进来的时候，他很惊讶的看到Arthur和Al处于一种互不搭理的沉默状态。

再下一次发生的时候，Arthur，Matt，和Al依然在法国，他们参加Francis举办的庆典，还是WW2快要结束的时候。

他们在宴会里聊天，Arthur突然意识到Matt变得更加成熟英俊了，男孩变成了男人，这过程总让他猝不及防。他曾经的管辖地，现在的自治领。他还注意到Matt的酒量很好，这或许是Francis的功劳，或许也是因为北方人都会比较能喝。他的视线聚焦在他的自治领脸上，这不是Matt第一次来到世界面前展示自己，这会是个无数次的开始。

Arthur知道他一直都为Matt感到骄傲。Matt现在甚至有时候说话都有些像Arthur了。当然，他有时口音也像他南面的兄弟，但是他还是用了很多英式拼写。更别提，有时Matt会用一些英式的嘲讽，每当Arthur听到或者读到的时候，都感到非常开心。天使一样的Matt，总是不负他的期望。

然后他的视线就被Al挡住了。Al似乎有要紧的事跟他说，于是Arthur放下酒杯，偏过头。

“我们做到了，”Al小声嘟囔说，“之前跟你说的，我和Matt在一起的，一件大事情，我们成功了。”

“恭喜你们。”Arthur说，他看向了远处的Matt，突然留意到Ivan挪到Al旁边，好像想要倾听他们的谈话。

“恭喜你们。”Arthur重复了一边，眨了下眼睛，Al侧了侧头，好像他已经意识到Ivan的靠近。

Al非常冷静，“谢谢你的祝福，Arthur，Matt和我快要到35周年结婚纪念日了。”

哈，Arthur想，聪明。他赞赏的笑起来，“说的好。”Arthur表示。

“不，Arthur，这不是个玩笑，”Al停了一下，意识到Arthur把这事当成了玩笑，于是他变得非常郑重，“我们真的快要到纪念日了。这边的事情一搞定，我们就回北美，我们订好了机票，虽然我们有很多文件要签，但是我们的上司已经同意了，我们会去享受沙滩。”

干的漂亮，Arthur想，Al，现在Ivan已经离开了，你可以继续告诉我你那个用了Matt家的原料，你们一起研发的那个刚刚成功的大家伙了。然而，Al并没有如他期望的转移话题，“在墨西哥，我们会有一个好假期的。”

“是吗？”Arthur点点头，既然Al要继续这个话题，那么他需要认清全部现实，他语重心长的说：“现实是，Matt和你甚至都没有订婚，”他满意的看着Al惊愕张大的双眼，啊，现实刺痛的感觉就是这么美妙，“你知道我给他写了一封信吗，我在信里说我得知你依然想要他，并且我还听说你会向他求婚，你知道他的回信是怎么写的吗？他说，‘谢谢，Arthur，这很有趣，谢谢告诉我。’，我换种说法，这样就连你也能理解，那就是Matt觉得你求婚这事真有趣，你难道感受不到他的嘲讽吗？”

Al呆住了。太好了Arthur，我总是这样理性明智，Arthur想，我真是一个明察秋毫的绅士。

“Arthur……我……”Al现在一句话都说不出来。

“清醒点，Al，”Arthur冷静的说，“我知道你现在很难过，但是没关系，当你成功和他订婚之后，你绝对拥有我的祝福。”Arthur看向远处的Matt，他正在和那个很有魅力的墨西哥女士交谈，为什么她在这里？是Matt邀请她的吗？

“Arthur，”Al的表情镇静到可怕，“我们会去墨西哥度假，虽然你和Francis是家人，但是你们都不会被邀请同去。”

Arthur耸了耸肩。

后来他听说Matt并没有和Al去墨西哥，而是选择在家休息，这再一次验证了Arthur的聪明理性。他们没有订婚，没有结婚，没有纪念日，没有墨西哥度假。同时他也不介意在Matt和Al要签贸易协议的时候，特地建议Matt把墨西哥加进去：他毕竟看到他们关系不错。而Francis指责他是要把一段绝佳的monogamy变成menage trois，Arthur反过来指责Francis就是过于堕落，什么事情都要往，呃，‘重要区域’上想。所以，直到目前，每件事都很完美。

千禧年之后，Francis和Arthur一起坐飞机来到了墨西哥的坎昆酒店，是Matt发的邀请函。

他们一起站在酒店大堂里，Matt需要去卫生间，于是办理入住的任务交给了Arthur，Al一直在忙着照看行李，而Francis一直好奇的在酒店里逛来逛去。

“你想要什么样的房间呢？”一个笑容柔和的前台服务人员问道。

“两个房间，都是kingsize的双人床。”Al大声的在远处的行李存放处喊道。

女孩子刚要去查找房间。Arthur阻止了她。可怜的Matt，Al现在还在对他的……重要区域感兴趣，Arthur这回选择站在Matt那一边，就当作是当年的补偿吧。

Arthur小声说：“别听他的，他想象力过于丰富，一个kingsize的双人床房间，一间两个单人床房。”

女孩子笑了笑，拿出了两张房卡，Arthur收好了自己那张和Francis的房卡，把那张两个单人床的房卡交给了刚刚从厕所出来的Matt。

Arthur知道在Matt开门的那一瞬间，Matt会如释重负，从心底里感谢他的。

入住的第二天早上，Arthur和Francis在餐厅吃早饭，Matt和Al来的比较晚，他们一进入餐厅，Al就大声宣布：

“我们明年100周年结婚纪念的时候，我会在每一个可能的狭小平面上和Matt碰触‘重要区域’。哦，我忘记了，昨天我已经这么做了。”

然而没有人理他。

除了一些好奇的游客抬起头来似乎想要确定他的年龄，另一些游客想要看清他的脸来确定他的年龄。

当天晚上，Arthur在酒吧里碰到了Al。Matt和Francis去沙滩了，Matt比较容易被晒伤，所以他经常在晚上出去，Francis也不想让他一个人。

“我告诉你了，”Al醉醺醺的说，“我说了无数次了，然而你就是不信。”

Arthur同情的望着他，“我知道，我知道。你伤的Matt太深了，他也确实难以拿下。”Matt真是他的好孩子，Arthur想。

“不是，Arthur。”Al可怜兮兮的，抽了抽鼻子，“我说的是你，我说了无数次，你总是这样。你总是不知道我想要什么。你总是那么自我意识强烈，你从来不认真听我的话。”

这可太伤人了，Arthur皱起了眉头，“你在说哪件事？”这个野小子，居然说我自我意识强烈，Arthur想，他难道没有意识到我一直都在照看他吗？“你到底在说什么？”

Al摇了摇头，眼睛发直，“我说了，我和Matt已经结婚很久了。为什么你就是不信呢？”

啊，这件事。Arthur想，他的视线来到酒保身上，酒保在调一杯酒，并没有看他们，但是Arthur知道他在偷听。

“他喝了多少酒？”Arthur问酒保，手指指向Al。

酒保摊了摊手，西班牙语口音的英语冒了出来，“我数不清了，先生。”

“这太糟了，”Arthur思索着说，那这样的话就只剩下一种可能了，他继续问道，

“Matt又拒绝你的求婚了吗？”

Al立刻站了起来，Arthur从来没有见过一个酒鬼能清醒的这么迅速。但是他重新又瘫坐在吧台边的座椅上，仿佛酒精终于涌上了他的脑子，他嘟囔道，“我想要再点一瓶苏格兰威士忌。我太需要买醉了。”

Arthur以一个坚决的态度点了瓶英格兰的威士忌，并慷慨的付清了所有的酒钱。不管怎么样，当Al需要帮助的时候，他会给他目前想要的，他是一个负责的绅士。

他们在休斯顿转机的时候，因为航班原因，他们需要在休斯顿等待一天。Matt早就规划好了行程，订好了酒店，拿到了两张双人床的房卡，这种事很正常：有时酒店会很繁忙，所以也没有那种双人床的房间留给他们。Arthur已经猜到了。他们在将行李放到房间后，一起坐车来到了一家法式餐厅。Arthur很惊讶休斯顿这种地方居然会有这样还算像样的餐厅。

“恭喜你们，祝你们99周年结婚纪念日快乐。”一入座，Francis就感慨的说，“这一路很不容易。你们有我的祝福。”

等下，什么？Arthur突然觉得有哪里不对。

Matt非常开心，他的眼睛里有些泪花，他温和的笑着，他看上去非常幸福。他看上去完全没有嘲讽，没有反对，甚至没有羞怯，他自信并且快乐。Arthur难以置信的看向Francis。

“我告诉过你了！”Al对Arthur无奈的大声抱怨，“你就是不听！”

Matt笑着把头靠在Al肩上，说：“亲爱的，我告诉过你Arthur需要时间去意识到的。”

Matt好像对Al刚刚说了亲爱的，Arthur的脑海里重复了一遍，无法接受他刚刚听到了什么，“我需要时间意识到什么？”Arthur问，他觉得他要说不出话来了。等下，他们是什么时候开始的，为什么他从来没有意识到？

“Arthur，”Matt有些无奈的说，“先生，Al一直为这事很有挫败感，我发现您一直不相信他的话这件事挺有趣的，同时我总觉得过早的结婚似乎有违绅士的期待和教养，所以，就一直没有亲自和您说。”

Arthur瞥到Al的手来到Matt的耳边，把一缕翘起的卷发抚平，Matt的手很自然的抬起，和他十指相扣，然后他们两人的手消失在桌布下面。

Arthur的眼角湿润了，他放下刀叉，捂住自己的眼睛，真的不知道为什么他会变得像Francis一样在这事上情感外现，但是他确实知道他曾经向Al承诺过，他为他们感到骄傲，同时又有些害羞，还有些抱歉。更重要的是，他不知道他是高兴的想哭，还是难过的想哭，还是他只是想哭。

“你早就知道了？”他放下手，转向Francis。他感到尴尬，他不在他们面前流泪，即使是笑到流泪都没有过。但是这回他终于充分的意识到了两件事：一个高尚的绅士的孩子总会学会自立，而凡是有一些钱的单身汉，总是要结婚的。

他不需要知道Francis的答案，他转过头，看着这两个从小黏在一起，现在也依旧贴在一起的，期待着注视着他的小家伙们，喜爱的说：

“那你们拥有我的祝福。”

\---end---

**Author's Note:**

> to readers: 
> 
> to臾，感谢这段时间的各种科普，还有评论聊天，以及非常赞的文章和脑洞。非常让人愉悦。没有这些科普就没有这篇文章。  
> to墨，感谢你的长文和车，非常的让人意想不到和充满惊喜以及各种插科打诨，这种体验非常美好。  
> to Z, mirac，Rami, 冰糖球，亦凌，李天云，阿椒疯了，inosyne, Adele, 十月获稻，aZlize，寒秋立阳，以及其他经常聊天的小伙伴，这篇文章是写给你们的。（我记名字的能力超级差，如有遗漏，请多包涵。
> 
> 这篇文章送给所有的喜爱双子的朋友们，Enjoy.


End file.
